


If Wishes Were Winchesters

by AGJ1990



Series: Sam's Life Takes a Weird Turn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Gen, John Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Reconciliation, Sam Winchester children/family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For, John Winchester. An accident in Sam's life brings the Winchesters back together. Will they be able to be a family again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original characters of Alice Somers Winchester, Amy Winchester, and Emily Winchester do.

**3:57pm Saturday**

Bobby laughed, Dean’s bad joke cheering him up. His home had become John and Dean’s de facto home when they weren’t on the road. It still seemed strange, even twelve years later, for them to show up without Sam. Bobby was insanely proud of Sam, and as much as he missed the kid, secretly wanted him to stay as far away from hunting as he could. Sam had been to visit him with his family a few times, but had one unbreakable rule-no mention of hunting, monsters, or anything supernatural.

 

As if Sam had known Bobby was thinking about him, Bobby’s cell phone lit up with Sam’s name blazing on the front. Bobby quickly picked the phone up and hid it from Dean, who was only a couple feet away, and excused himself to take the call. Bobby reached his bedroom and closed the door before he answered.

 

“Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

 

Never before had Bobby heard Sam sound so panicked. Sam was in tears, begging Bobby to come to him as fast as possible. Bobby wanted to, more than anything. But there was a problem.

 

“Sam, I’ve got your dad and brother here with me. I can’t just pack up and leave without them asking a bunch of questions. I’ll come up with something if you want me to, but…”

 

To Bobby’s shock and amazement, Sam didn’t even hesitate. “Bring them. Please, Bobby, just tell them to come too.”

 

“Alright. We’ll be there soon, Sam. Just hold on, okay?”

 

Bobby hung up the phone, his heart aching for Sam and the girls. He wondered briefly if Sam had called his wife, who Bobby knew was out of town for the week, then decided to call Sam back and ask once he was in the car. Bobby quickly packed a bag, then walked back out towards the living room.

 

“Everything good, Bobby?” Dean asked, flipping through channels on the television.

 

“No.” Bobby said seriously. “You two need to follow me.”

  
John, who was coming back from the kitchen with a beer in his hand, asked, “You have a hunt or something?”

 

“No.” Bobby swallowed; delivering this news was somehow harder than he’d thought it would be. “It’s Sam’s girls. They were hit by a car about an hour ago.”

 

“What?” Dean turned and immediately went into the big brother protective mode like it was an old pair of sneakers that still fit perfectly. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Apparently Sam was letting them ride their bikes up and down the street. Somebody came speeding through the neighborhood, hit them and kept going.”

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted.

 

“Bobby, Sam doesn’t want us…”

 

“He asked for you two.” Bobby said. “He does want you. Get your crap and follow me.”

 

John and Dean didn’t need to be told twice. Less than five minutes later, all of them were barreling down the highway towards Sam and his girls.

 

**8:00pm Saturday**

Time had stopped for Sam.

 

His mind kept replaying the scene over and over as he sat in the ICU waiting room. Telling the girls they could ride their bikes up and down the road. Reminding them to put their helmets on and be careful. Going back inside for just a minute, thinking that they would be okay with the neighbors watching them. Hearing the squeal of tires, the shouting of the neighbors. Coming out to see Emily and Amy laid out on the road. Amy unconscious and Emily struggling to get up, crying and screaming in pain. The ambulance taking both of them away, Sam following behind in his own car.

 

“Sam.”

 

Sam looked up and saw Bobby, relief flooding through him that he was no longer alone. “Bobby.”

 

“Sammy.”   


Another familiar voice, one that Sam hadn’t heard in years. “Dean. Dad.”

 

“Hi, Sam.”

 

Sam’s emotional reservoir, worn down by an afternoon of worry and fear, was about to break. “Dad…”

 

“Come here, son.”

 

Sam stood up and before anyone knew what was happening, John had grabbed him in a tight hug. If Sam was taken by surprise, he never showed it. He accepted it gratefully, comforted by the fact that John was still so willing to be there for him.

 

“Thank you, Dad. I didn’t know if you guys would come…”

 

“Dean and I are here for you. Whatever you need. You hear me?” John said.

 

Sam nodded, and John released him to embrace Dean, who held onto Sam like he’d float away if he let him go. “Hey, little brother.”

 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam said.

 

“Dean, let him take a breath.” Bobby said. “Come on, let’s sit down.” Once they were all seated, Bobby asked, “Where’s the girls?”

 

Sam took a shuddery breath before answering. “Um, Emily was hit, but not as bad as Amy. Her arm was broken, and she has a bunch of scrapes and bruises. They know they’re gonna have to admit Amy, so they put Emily to sleep in that room too.”

 

“Where is Amy?” John asked.

 

“In surgery. They think she’s got a bleed in her brain that they need to drain. They’re checking to see if there’s any other damage.” Sam explained. “They should be out any second.”

 

“Where’s Alice?” Bobby asked.

 

“She’s, um, on a case.”

 

“What kind of case?” Dean asked. “What does she do?”

 

Sam swallowed. “That’s not important.”

 

Just as Dean was about to ask what Sam meant by “not important”, a nurse came to the door, holding the hand of an exhausted, distressed Emily.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Hey, piglet. What are you doing up?” Sam asked.

 

“She woke up and was asking for you.” The nurse explained.

 

“I don’t want to sleep by myself, Daddy.” Emily said pitifully. “I’m scared. Please.”

 

“Come here, sweetpea.” Sam said. He extended his arms and Emily eagerly climbed into them. “Thanks.” He told the nurse.

 

“Of course.” The nurse said.

 

“Is there any word on my other daughter?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m sorry, no.” She said. “I can try to call the OR again if you’d like.”

“Thanks.” As the nurse walked out, Sam hugged Emily. “How’s your arm, big girl? Does it still hurt?”

 

“A little.” Emily said. “Where’s Amy? And mommy?”

 

“Amy’s still with the doctors. I called mommy and she’s coming back as fast as she can.”

 

“’Kay.” Emily peered out from the safety of her father’s arms to the other people in the waiting room. “Hi, uncle Baby.”

 

“Hey, kiddo.”

 

“Hi.” Emily said, waving weakly to John and Dean.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.” John said.

 

“Hey there.” Dean said, somewhat awkwardly.

 

“Are you friends of Daddy’s?” Emily asked.

 

“Um…” Dean looked to Sam, who was nodding in agreement. “We sure are.”

 

Before the conversation could get any more awkward for them, Sam’s cell phone rang. “Hey, Em, you want to talk to mommy?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Okay. Hang on.” Sam flipped the phone open. “Hey...No, there’s no change...I promise I’ll call…where are you…you can’t get here any faster…sorry, sorry, I know you’re trying, I’m just worried….hey, listen, Emily’s right here and she wants to talk to you….one second.” Sam took the phone away from his ear and handed it to Emily. “Here, baby. Go over in the corner and talk to mommy for me. Okay?”

 

“Okay. Can I stay in here with you? Please don’t put me back in the room…”

 

“You can stay. I just need to talk about some grown up stuff.” Sam said. He put on a fake smile to comfort Emily, while inside his heart and mind were raging. “Go on, go talk to mommy.”

 

“Okay.” Emily took the phone and put it to her ear, walking over to the corner. “Hi, mommy.”

 

Sam took another ragged breath, not sure how much longer he’d be able to hold himself together. He was aching to see and hold Amy. He was taking shallow breaths as much as he could, afraid that if he breathed normally the pain and fear would swallow him alive.

 

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asked.

 

Sam chuckled humorlessly. “No.”

 

“What happened?” John asked.

 

Sam shook his head firmly. “No. I’m not talking about it again. Not yet. I can’t.”

 

“Okay, son. It’s okay. Do you want some coffee?”

 

“That’d be great. Thanks, Dad.” Sam said appreciatively.

 

Bobby quickly stood up. “I’ll get that. You three catch up.”

 

Sam nodded. “Bobby, um, if Emily’ll go with you will you take her to get something to eat, please? She hasn’t had any dinner.”

 

“Sure thing. Come here, squirt.”

 

Emily gave a minor protest, but went with Bobby under Sam’s promise that he’d come get her as soon as Amy could have visitors. Once Bobby and Emily were gone, the awkwardness descended upon the three Winchesters once again. After almost thirty seconds of complete silence, Dean filled the void with,

 

“So where’s your wife?”

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“Where’s your wife? You said she was out on a case? What does she do?”

 

Sam frowned. “I really don’t want to answer that question, Dean. It’ll just cause a fight, and I can’t handle that right now.”

 

“A fight?” Dean asked, puzzled. “What does that mean?”

 

“Sam, I know this is hard to believe coming from me, but I swear we won’t fight. You don’t have to answer the question if you don’t have to. But I would like to get to know more about you and your wife and your girls. Bobby’s done what you asked him too; he’s kept his mouth shut.”

 

“How much do you know?” Sam asked.

 

“Just that you married someone named Alice Somers, and had twin girls, Amy and Emily. Who are both beautiful, by the way.”

 

For the first time that night, Sam genuinely smiled. He did have two beautiful children.

 

“But you did an excellent job covering your tracks. We never could find out what Alice did for a living, or you for that matter.”

Sam sighed. There was no way to tell when Amy would be back, and Dean and John would find out somehow, so he decided it was best to come clean right then. He was surprised that at least hadn’t found out already, if not both John and Dean. But John seemed genuinely puzzled by Sam’s remark too, so Sam ran a hand through his hair and confessed.

 

“I’m a part-time substitute teacher and a stay at home dad. Alice…” Sam swallowed hard, prepping himself for the look on Sam and John’s face. “Alice is a hunter.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             


	2. Chapter 2

**8:42pm Saturday**

The silence in the waiting room was thick. The bombshell Sam had just dropped left John and Dean speechless. The expression on John’s face was indecipherable, but Dean’s was unmistakable.

 

“What the hell, Sam?”

 

“Dean, now is not the time.” John said, a tiny fraction of his old my way or the highway attitude coming back.

 

“Dad, it’s okay. I do want to explain, but I just can’t handle an argument now.” Sam said.

 

“Sam, I’m not mad. I just don’t get it.” Dean said. “You left us because of hunting…”

 

“No, Dean. Did I hate hunting? Yes. I still do most of the time. I left you two because something good happened to me and you didn’t care. You were more concerned with killing that demon than letting me leave and live my own life.” Sam explained. “If you two had given me a chance to go, I would have come back for every break and every summer. I would have helped you with research as much as I could, kept you in the loop about classes, girlfriends, whatever. _I_ would have kept _you_ in _my_ life. But I left because you two couldn’t do the same for me.”

 

Dean sighed in frustration. Did Sam really think that Dean would have completely cut him off had Sam gone to Stanford?

 

“Sam. You’re right. I put the hunt ahead of you and your brother countless times. I regret that, and I wish I could take it back, but it’s too late to change the past. I’m sorry, son.”

 

“Yeah, Sammy, you’re right. I should have supported you.”

 

Sam nodded. “Thanks, guys.”

 

“So, how’d did you two meet?”

 

Sam smiled again, amazed that Dean could make him smile this much at a time that he felt so afraid. “She’s a hunting friend of Jim’s. She would stay with him sometimes while I was working and going to school. She would try to talk to me, but I stayed away from her for a while. I didn’t want anything to do with hunting. The night that I graduated, we, um…” Sam chuckled, not sure why it was awkward to mention this in front of Dean of all people. “We got drunk, and nine months later, Amy and Emily showed up.”

 

“That’s great, Sam.” John said. “I’m glad you’re happy, son. I mean that.”

 

John had questions, but chose not to ask them then. How did Sam have enough money to take care of himself, two children, and his wife on what he made as a substitute teacher and the nonexistent salary of a hunter? What were the girls like? What was Alice like? Did he need anything? John knew that if Sam had ever really been in trouble, Bobby or Jim would’ve gotten in touch with him to let him know. John made up his mind, in an effort to try and convince Sam to let them back in his life for good, to do everything the opposite way as before. Let Sam take the reins and decide how involved or uninvolved he could be instead of trying to control everything as before. John glanced at Dean, who seemed confused but grateful that Sam had let them come back at all. Before they could say anything else, a doctor appeared at the doorway.

 

“Mr. Winchester?”

 

Sam jumped up immediately. The doctor in the doorway, Dr. Harlow, had been the one to decide Amy should have emergency surgery. Sam hadn’t seen him since. Sam fought to keep his composure, a struggle made all the more difficult when Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“We need to talk. Can you come with me, please?”

 

“It’s okay, doc. This is my dad and brother.” Sam said.

 

“All right.” Dr. Harlow took a deep breath. Delivering bad news to parents was by far the least favorite part of his job. “Amy’s alive. And there’s good news and bad news. The good news is the only broken bones she suffered was a clean break in her leg.”

 

“How’s that possible? She was hit full force by the car.” Sam asked.

 

“I know. I thought the same thing. But we gave Amy a full body X-ray and only found the break in her leg. We put a cast on her and that should heal fairly quickly.”

 

“So what’s the bad news?” Sam asked.

 

Dr. Harlow frowned. “In simplest terms, Amy hit her head very, very hard when she went down. It’s the closest thing to a miracle I’ve ever seen that she doesn’t have a skull fracture. The problem is with her brain.”

 

“Her brain?”

 

“Yes.” Dr. Harrow said. “Amy’s not waking up. And we’re not entirely sure why.”

 

Sam’s knees turned to jelly, and Dean had to take his arm to help steady him. “Is she…is she in…” Sam swallowed hard. “Is she braindead?”

 

“No.” Dr. Harlow said emphatically. “No, she is not braindead. I want to be clear on this. Amy _is_ fighting. We’ve been monitoring her brain activity the entire time. It is very strong. That’s the best sign we have right now.”

 

“Sign for what?” Dean asked.

 

“Of whether or not she will wake up. At all.” Dr. Harlow answered. “I’m sorry, but we’ve done all we can for Amy. The only thing we can do from this point is continue to monitor her condition. It’s all up to her now.”

 

**2:32am Sunday**

The lives of everyone in that small hospital room were at a standstill.

 

Alice had gotten there around midnight, and was currently sleeping on the bed next to Amy. Sam was in a chair directly next to the bed, holding a sleeping Emily in his lap and using one hand to hold Amy’s. Sam had attempted to get Bobby to take Emily home that night so she could sleep in her own bed, but the stubborn girl refused.

 

“No, Daddy, I’m not going. Amy needs me.”

 

After several more attempts, Sam had given up. He’d explained to John that the girls had slept together every night of their lives and he wasn’t about to have to deal with a tantrummy Emily tonight. Sam had been shocked at John’s answer of,

 

“You’re right, son.”

 

Bobby and Dean each slept in a chair next to the bed. John was not sleeping, but was keeping his eyes on an anxious Sam. Sam was the father to his girls that John had always longed to be. Once Sam had left and John had done a little soul searching of his own, he’d realized that a lot of what Sam had said was true. The hunt did always come first, and it came at a detrimental cost. He’d killed the demon, his goal from the point of Mary’s death onward, but it had cost him what he really wanted. A close, tight bond with his baby boy. He’d regretted it every day since Sam had walked out the door.

 

Sam stirred in his seat, and John was snapped out of his thoughts. Sam stood up, walked over to Alice’s side of the bed, gently placed Emily into her mother’s arms, and left the room. John followed behind him. Sam was making a brisk pace for the trashcan at the end of the hall, where he promptly leaned over and vomited all the contents of his stomach.

 

“Okay, Sam, let it all out.”

 

Sam vomited twice more, then collapsed next to the trash bin. The hall was nearly empty, with only one nurse manning the desk. She looked at them with concern, but John waved her off. He sat down next to Sam, who was breathing hard and fast.

 

“Breathe, son. Breathe. Just breathe.”

 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Dad.” Sam said, his chest heaving up and down with panic that was fighting to come out.

 

“Do what, Sam?”

“I can’t breathe. I can’t think. I just want my baby to wake up.” Sam said, placing a hand in front of his mouth to control his barely stifled sobs.

 

“Sam, you know her better than I do, but if she has half the stubbornness that you did at that age, you have to believe she’ll wake up soon.”

 

Sam laughed bitterly and nodded. “She’s definitely that.”

 

“What? Stubborn?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam said. “I always told her she gets it from her mother.”

 

John laughed, running a hand up and down Sam’s back to try and comfort him. Once Sam had regained a bit of his self-control, he looked at his father with shame-filled eyes.

 

“Dad, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what, Sam?”

 

Sam sniffed. “It was selfish of me to just walk out that door. To cut you guys off.”

 

“Sam, don’t…”   


“Please, just let me get this out.” Sam said. “I’ve wanted to do it for a long time.”

 

John nodded. “Okay.”

 

“I’m gonna be completely honest with you, though. And you might not like a lot of what I’m saying. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

 

“It’s okay, Sam.”

 

“Dad, I loved you. I still do. And I never doubted that you loved me as your son. But I never felt like you really loved me as a person. It was just too hard for me once I was old enough to really start thinking on my own to try and talk to you in any kind of a normal way. Does that make sense?” Sam asked, hoping it did through his sleep deprived brain.

 

“Yeah, Sam, it does.”

 

“You know, I was always jealous of you and Dean. The way you two could go from hunting to talking about girls or music or whatever. I always wanted that kind of a relationship with you.” Sam said.

 

“I wanted it to, Sam. I still do, if you’re willing.”   


Sam sighed. “Dad, that’s my point. I love you and I do want you in my life and my girls’ lives. But there are conditions. Because, and I’m sorry if this hurts your feelings, as much as I love you, I will not raise my girls the same way. If you can’t handle that, you need to get in the Impala and go.”

 

“What are they, Sam?”

 

“The most important is this. As far as those girls are concerned, hunting doesn’t exist. There’s no such thing as monsters or ghosts or anything supernatural for that matter. All they know about Alice’s job is that she goes to help people no one else can help. You tell them any differently, you’re gone.” Sam said.

 

“Agreed.” John said simply.

 

 _Really_? Sam thought, but continued with his list. “Second, I am their father. Alice is their mother. She and I make decisions about when, if, and how they get punished for something. They are allowed to be kids in my house, Dad.”

 

“Agreed.” John said again. “No interfering whatsoever.”

 

“Are you still drinking?”

 

The question hit John hard, but he decided to be completely honest. “Yes. More than before.”

 

“You have to be sober when you see them. Completely sober. No excuses. If you show up drunk, you don’t come back.”

 

“Got it.” John said. “Is that it?”

 

“There’s one more.” Sam looked back down at the floor, preparing himself to say this. “No broken promises, Dad. If you tell the girls you’re coming for a visit, do _not_ dump them for a hunt. I won’t let them get close to you just so their hearts can get broken the first time there’s a ghost or a poltergeist or a with that you have to chase.”

 

“I second that.”

 

Sam and John looked up to see Alice standing there. Neither of them had seen her coming.

 

“Hey. What are you doing up?”

 

“Emily kicks when she sleeps.” Alice said.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot to wake you up and tell you I was putting her in there.”

 

“It’s okay.” Alice said. “I heard what you told your dad. I agree with you.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt your feelings that I don’t want the girls to ever know?” Sam asked.

 

Alice sighed. “No. It really doesn’t. Because I don’t want them doing this either. I love what I do, but it’s no life for our kids.”

 

“Dad?” Sam asked. “Are you okay with all that?”

 

It hurt, somewhat, that Sam felt the need to hide such a big part of life from his kids. But at this point, if Sam was willing to let John get to know his grandkids, he would make whatever promises he had to-and keep them.

 

“I’m okay with it, Sam. Does that mean Dean and I can stay?”

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, Dad, you can stay.”

 

**6:00pm Monday**

It had been a long weekend, but no one, including Emily, had left the hospital. John, Sam, Alice, Dean, and Bobby took turns entertaining her, but Emily would not leave her sister for long. Finally, as all the adults had Emily preoccupied with a game at the foot of Amy’s bed, they heard a sound that stopped all commotion in the room.

 

“Can I play too?”

 

“Hey, pooh bear.” Sam said, and raced to Amy’s side, followed closely by Alice.

 

“Hi, mommy. Hi, Daddy.”

 

“Hey. How you feeling?” Alice asked.

 

“Tired. What happened?”

 

“How much do you remember?” Sam asked.

 

He was cut off by an excited, “Sissy!” Emily was crawling back onto the bed and over to her sister. “You’re awake!”

 

As Amy hugged her sister, she cast a wary eye on Dean and John. “Who ‘dis?” she said, still slightly groggy.

 

“Well, kiddo, this is John and Dean.” Sam said, beginning the introductions. “They’re your…”

 

“They’re our grandpa and uncle, Sissy! And they’re really super cool! Just like uncle Bobby!” An excited Emily said as she pulled back from her sister.

 

“Really?” Amy asked.

Sam smiled at his father and brother, who both had eyes shining with tears. “Yeah, pooh bear. Really.”


End file.
